Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag comprising a locking pin assembly that facilitates simple, fast, and secure assembly of the bag base.
Description of the Related Art
Golf bags of all kinds, including stand and cart bags, typically are assembled from a base, a top with multiple openings, and a body with structural support that connects the base and the top. The prior art includes certain golf bag products with locking mechanisms integrated with the base and/or top portions and that include “snap” mechanisms, such as those disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2014/0034527 to Anderson. These prior art mechanisms are not ideal, however, because during assembly the snap assembly is invisible to the operator, who has no confirmation that the locking mechanism has engaged with other parts of the bag. In order to address this concern, prior art systems often incorporate extra snap features in the top or the base, which increases the difficulty of assembling the bag as well as its overall weight. Therefore, there is a need for an improved assembly mechanism for golf bags, and bases in particular.